The goal associated with these stated primary objectives is that "important and novel research issues can be addressed which would not be possible with the resources available at any one center" and that these research activities, using the resources of the data coordination center, "may be supported through the usual NIH and other federal and non-federal sources for funding investigator initiated applications". We have re-structured the stated objectives into Specific Aims for our proposed Alzheimer's Disease Data Coordinating Center: 1. To migrate, continue data flow, and maintain the existing Minimum Data Set (MDS) providing means of access to the centers, security and data quality control; 2. To use the MDS data to establish an auxiliary database which catalogs tissues and biological specimens available at participating ADCs; to describe numbers and types of specimens available and facilitate contact between investigators while maintaining data security and confidentiality; 3. To provide statistical and epidemiologic consulting concerning research questions, study designs, and analytic methods best suited to the MDS and the biologic specimen database; 4. To foster collaborative research among ADCs for research questions best addressed by "expanded" data collection: to insure rigorous design/analysis standards for feasibility studies; to provide a mechanism for review and funding of Feasibility studies through the ADDCC in conjunction with the Steering Committee to require a hypothesis-driven approach to "expanded", retrospective and prospective data collection; to formulate designs and analyses for important or novel research questions, as determined by the Steering Committee in conjunction with the ADC directors; 5. To participate in the expansion of successful feasibility studies toward ADC-wide (or consortium) initiatives which would be funded by other means; to provide consultation on the design and analysis of those studies to provide, as needed and as feasible, the 'core' statistical and database functions for those studies.